Online on-demand transportation services, such as online taxi hailing, becomes more and more popular. To send a taxi service request, a user may first install an application, such as DiDi Taxi, in his/her terminal device, such as a smart phone. Through the application, the user may be able to communicate with an online taxi hailing service platform, such as DiDi Chuxing, and send a taxi service request to the platform through the application. To do so, the user may input a location (e.g., a starting location, a destination location) through the terminal. Sometimes, however, the location input by the user may not describe a location accurately. Consequently, a taxi driver often finds it difficult to accurately pinpoint the user's location.